


Yet Another Kyalin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [90]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Kyalin Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> So for those unaware: there was an art show hosted by Gallery Nucleus and Mike and Bryan hosted a short Q&A session and signing for its closing, and [one fan who was able to attend asked them about LGBT characters in the series beyond Korra and Asami](http://ally-wonderland.tumblr.com/post/114336914995/mutant-supremacy-gayerthanthefourthofjuly-so-i). Their answer was yes, of course, like: Kya and Aiwei. And I felt, as the founder and queen of Kyalin, like I should do something. This is probably the closest I will ever be to making explicit reference to news and fandom events in one of these.

            “So,” Kya said, “apparently after confirmation of my sexuality in an off-handed and casual, unofficial manner, the fandom is evidently, now, flocking to insist that I have a wife.” She picked up her teacup from the nightstand and took a small sip. “And pointing out my betrothal necklace as what was obvious proof.”

            Lin made a face before pulling her grey tank top off and sitting on the other side of the bed. “That’s ridiculous,” she said. “They could have just asked me.”


End file.
